This invention relates to holding devices for threaded fasteners and more particularly to an easy to use device for engaging a variety of bolts and nuts in confined and obstructed locations.
Fasteners, such as bolts and nuts, are often difficult or impossible to engage by hand in confined and obstructed locations. Consequently, they are frequently lost or require excessive time to install. Of the numerous tools for engaging bolts and nuts which exist in the art, some are complex; others prematurely disengage; and others do not adequately hold bolts and nuts during engagements with complementary members.
Smith U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,172; Roberts U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,985; and Farnsworth U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,503; are exemplary of bolt and nut holders in the prior art. Smith discloses a tool for installing nuts and bolts having a flexible wire frame with a hexagonal end portion for holding the head of a bolt or a nut. The hexagonal end portion is adapted to hold only one size of a bolt or nut, separate tools being required for each size of bolt or nut. Moreover, the holder easily disengages from the bolt or nut.
Farnsworth discloses a wrench for a one hand tightening of a fastener. Separate wrenches are required for different size bolts and nuts. Farnsworth is not suitable for engaging bolts or nuts in cramped or crowded locations. Farnsworth consists of a large circular plate with plural hex shaped openings and a resilient strip for retaining bolt heads or nuts in the openings of the plate. A handle is not provided for suspending a bolt or nut in a cramped or crowded location.
Roberts discloses a tool having inward projecting resilient planar elements for gripping a body of a screw. Roberts is not suitable for holding nuts.